Moondragon
Moondragon is a powerful telekinetic and telepath. She once possessed the Mind Gem, one of the Infinity Gems. Although she is a cold, shrewd loner at heart, she was almost always a member of a superhero team. Origin Heather Douglas was only a child when the villain Thanos came to Earth, and killed her parents because they witnessed his arrival (her late father would later be turned into Drax the Destroyer). She was found by Mentor, an Eternal of Titan, and was brought to Titan to be raised. Intense study of mental and physical disciplines under the Shao-Lom Monks allowed her to tap into her latent mental powers, making her the equal of a Titan in combat, and superior to most. The cosmic entity known as the Dragon of the Moon secretly played on her arrogance and mentally influenced her, causing her to believe she was a superior being, above morals. Even without the Dragon's influence however Moondragon suffers from a bit of a superiority complex as, while she seems to be on a team more often than not, she is never a popular member and is always talking down to her teammates; which is all a big part of what has made her a fascinating character. Throughout her superhero career, she would repeatedly be involved with Adam Warlock; sometimes loosely and sometimes integrally. Power and Abilities As a result of her training by the monks of Shao-Lom, Moondragon has vast psionic powers. She has telepathy, which enables her to read minds, communicate mentally with others, control of other people's minds, alter personalities, and erase specific memories of others. She also has telekinesis, enabling her to move, lift, and manipulate most forms of physical matter using only her thoughts; she can levitate herself and others upwards into the air into flight, create shields and barriers of pure psychic force, and fire blasts of concussive psychokinetic energy, with sufficient strength to crack steel. She can combine her telepathic and telekinetic powers into bolts of sheer psionic energy as concussive blasts that can stun an opponent (or even render them brain dead), and induce mental illusions in other people. It has proved sufficient to control the entire population of the planet Ba-Banis, allowing her to become their ruler for a time. Moondragon developed these through her training from the monks of Titan. However, Moondragon's powers are not without weaknesses. Her powers are dependent on her concentration. For instance, Rick Jones was able to stop Moondragon's telepathy by taping her to a chair, covering her eyes and mouth with duct tape, and placing headphones on her ears which blasted loud heavy metal music. This caused Moondragon to lose touch with her senses and concentration, thus leaving her powerless. Moondragon is also a highly skilled martial artist and again has been taught various mental disciplines by the monks of Titan, allowing her to have complete control over her body, including autonomic functions such as heart beat, bleeding, and breathing, as well as awareness of pain. Her martial arts skills have acquired victories over the Celestial Madonna Mantis and Captain America. She is also highly knowledgeable in various areas of advanced Titanian scientific disciplines such as biology and genetics. She is also a highly skilled starship pilot. She was educated in Titanian science, philosophy, martial arts, and the use of her psionic powers by the Titanian monks of Shao-Lom. However, Moondragon often suffers from emotional instability. In her dragon form, she appeared to have all her old mental powers plus those akin to the legendary dragon, including flaming breath, great strength, claws, and winged or interstellar flight. Her lover, Phyla, had been using Moondragon in this form as a Knight would use a steed. For a time, she possessed the Infinity Gem called the "mind gem," which enhanced her psionic powers to an unknown, perhaps potentially unlimited degree. Adam Warlock had apparently instituted some unknown safeguards within the gem to prevent her from misusing it. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers